<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait Wait Wait by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178267">Wait Wait Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray é um mutante com poder de gelo e, diferente dos outros mutantes que conhecia, ele não podia tocar em nada e nem ninguém se não quisesse congelar tudo. Por causa disso, ele termina com seu grande amor Natsu, por medo de, um dia, machucar o outros por causa de seus poderes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait Wait Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fic foi baseada na música Wait Wait Wait do cantor chinês Cai Xukun, sugiro que escutem ela enquanto leem a fic ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wait Wait Wait <br/>All I do is Wait Wait Wait <br/>You're the one I'm waiting for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weight weight weight <br/>Carrying the weight weight weight <br/>It's better than to let you go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mais uma noite passada acordado pensando em tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida e em todas as decisões que poderia ter tomado de diferente para que ainda pudesse ter Natsu perto de si. </p><p>Talvez, se ele não fosse tão cabeça dura, ele poderia ter arranjado um jeito de controlar seus poderes sem ter que perder a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida; as lembranças de tudo o que passara com o rosado ainda estavam frescas em sua memória e, mesmo quando estava dormindo, a única coisa em sua mente era o Dragneel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This space, our place <br/>This room is never gonna feel the same <br/>Up late, too late <br/>To say I shoulda done it differently <br/>I hate that I miss you <br/>I'd stop if I could </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All our nights, were spent in ecstasy <br/>So I can't forget you <br/>As much as I should <br/>All my days I miss you next to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>O inverno havia chego e, com ele, as melhores lembranças que tinha com Natsu, que amava essa estação com todo o seu ser: fazendo anjos de neve, construindo bonecos de neve e, até, castelos de neve, dizendo que seria lá onde os dois morariam, como a Elza no filme. </p><p>Mas tudo ficou para a memória quando Gray terminou tudo, sabia que o outro não concordava com essa decisão, mas, o que faria se machucasse o grande amor da sua vida? Não podia deixar que seu egoísmo ferisse o rosado, então preferiu deixá-lo ir e preservar seu corpo intacto. </p><p>É claro que ainda morava na casa que dividia com o Dragneel, e cada cômodo que entrava, vinha uma enxurrada de lembranças: de seus sorrisos, seus abraços, seus beijos. Ele também lembrava de como tinha que se desvencilhar dos carinhos do outro de forma rápida, assim que via que seus poderes estavam agindo e passando a congelar, lentamente, a pele de seu amor. </p><p>
  <em>Wait Wait Wait <br/>All I do is Wait Wait Wait <br/>You're the one I'm waiting for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weight weight weight <br/>Carrying the weight weight weight <br/>It's better than to let you go <br/></em>
</p><p>Um dia, no meio da nevasca que caia sobre a cidade em que vivia sem que ninguém tivesse conhecimento de seus poderes, ele conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa caindo em seu quintal, o barulho ecoou por todos os cômodos, chamando a atenção do dono da casa, que foi correndo ver o que era. </p><p>Saiu pela porta vestindo nada mais do que a calça do seu pijama, deixando o tronco trabalhado exposto ao vento gelado que em nada o afetava, por causa de seus poderes sobre o gelo. </p><p>— Se eu soubesse que era só eu aparecer aqui que você ia vir correndo sem camisa, eu teria feito isso antes. - Disse uma voz, saída de dentro da cratera criada no meio de seu jardim, como ele iria explicar aquilo para os vizinhos? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two feet, one dance <br/>Distance the devil walked in between <br/>Woke up, broke down <br/>Oh how'd you'd ever do that to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate that I miss you <br/>I'd stop if I could <br/>All our nights, were spent in ecstasy <br/>So I can't forget you <br/>As much as I should <br/>All my days I miss you next to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A voz familiar penetrou seus ouvidos e lhe fez arfar, será que ele estava sonhando ou alucinando? Ele não poderia estar ali, certo? Não depois de todo o esforço que havia feito para fazê-lo sair de casa e lhe deixar para trás. </p><p>— Será que você pode vir me dar uma mãozinha? - Pede, ao passo que Gray saiu correndo para ajudar o Dragneel a sair do buraco. </p><p>— O que faz aqui? - Pergunta, assim que termina de puxar o outro. </p><p>— Eu voltei para ficar. - Disse, com um sorriso lindo no rosto. - Desculpa ter demorado tanto, mas queria que tudo estivesse certo antes de voltar. </p><p>— O que? </p><p>— Depois de muita pesquisa na base dos X-man, consegui desenvolver meus poderes ao ponto de seu gelo não me afetar mais, foram vários testes e muito tempo até que chegássemos no resultado esperado. </p><p>— Explica isso direito! - Ordenou, puxando o menor consigo enquanto caminhava rapidamente para dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás dos dois. </p><p>Foi em direção da cozinha para que fizesse um chá e algo para comer, sabia que não iria voltar a dormir, não depois de tudo o que o Dragneel contaria para si; enquanto o chá ficava pronto, ele apoiou as costas na bancada e se virou para Natsu, que estava sentado na mesa como se não fizesse dois anos desde a última vez em que havia estado dentro daquela casa. </p><p>— Chá de erva doce, certo? - Perguntou o moreno, quando a água havia terminado de ferver. </p><p>— Sim, por favor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait Wait Wait <br/>All I do is Wait Wait Wait <br/>You're the one I'm waiting for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weight weight weight <br/>Carrying the weight weight weight <br/>It's better than to let you go </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait Wait Wait <br/>All I do is Wait Wait Wait <br/>You're the one I'm waiting for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weight weight weight <br/>Carrying the weight weight weight <br/>It's better than to let you go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Colocou a xícara na frente do rosado e se sentou na cadeira ao lado do mesmo, tomando seu próprio chá em mãos, assoprando um pouco e fazendo com que o líquido ficasse menos quente, por conta do hálito frio. </p><p>— Depois que eu saí daqui, fui pedir ajuda para o Professor e, depois de saber nosso problema, ele me ajudou a treinar meus poderes de fogo para conseguir meio que anular os seus quando me toca. - Dito isso, ele ergue o braço e toca na mão do outro, ficando com a mão lá por mais tempo do que jamais havia tocado no mais alto. - Viu? </p><p>— E você não entrou em contato por que? </p><p>— Sabe, mesmo que eu te ame e tenha feito tudo isso para poder ficar com você, confesso que fiquei chateado por você ter me mandado embora sem nem mesmo me ouvir. - Explicou, vendo as bochechas do outro ficarem vermelhas de vergonha. - Eu já estava pensando nesse plano na época, mas você nunca quis me ouvir. </p><p>— Sinto muito, eu já perdi muitas pessoas por causa da minha maldição. </p><p>— Eu sei e respeito isso, mas eu não sou essas pessoas e estou aqui agora, o mínimo que você deveria ter feito era me escutar. </p><p>— Sinto muito. - Repetiu, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o tampo da mesa. </p><p>— Não quero mais suas desculpas, agora eu só quero voltar pra cá pra gente continuar nossas vidas juntos, pode ser? </p><p>— Tudo o que você quiser. - Respondeu, sendo surpreendido pelo outro se jogando em seu colo e grudando os lábios nos seus. </p><p>Quando se separaram, Natsu sussurrou, ainda com os lábios próximos dos do moreno: </p><p>— Pra sempre? </p><p>— Pra sempre. - Concordou, voltando a colar suas bocas, em um beijo delicado e que demonstrava tudo o que estavam sentindo naquele momento. <em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, this love <br/>Is killing me to carry the <br/>Weight of us, this love <br/>Is killing me to carry the <br/>Weight of us, this love <br/>Is killing me <br/>But it's better than to let you go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, this love <br/>Is killing me to carry the <br/>Weight of us, this love <br/>Is killing me to carry the <br/>Weight of us, this love <br/>Is killing me <br/>It's better than to let you go </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's better than to let you go <br/>Wait Wait Wait </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>